Naruto: Well Hello There!
by KoNoSeKaI
Summary: Everything is dark, I can’t move, hear, smell, taste. Wonder how long I’ve been here.. Hm.. Is that a light? Huh.. Voices... A touch.. And then.. I see these kids with gobsmacked faces. What? Do I have something on my face? Negima Xover


Revised and new version of Naruto; A different World, which I gave to black-white-rose to continue. Different plot and IMO, should be more epic and easygoing than the first version. Easier for me to write…. I hope… *crosses fingers*

* * *

Summary; All I see is darkness, all I feel is nothingness, I can't move, I can't hear, I can't smell, and I definitely can't taste. I wonder how long I've been stuck here... Hmm... Is that a light I see? I must be delusional... But wait... I hear voices too... Something's touching my chest... wow I'm feelin' something after so long! And then... I see these kids with gobsmacked faces. What? Do I have something on my face? Negima Xover

* * *

Disclaimer; This is for the rest of the story. Do not own negima/ naruto/ the characters

Claimer; I do however own this epic idea of mashing them up and creating wild tales with them for this story only anyway. And any OCs i may develop.

ONWARDS TO THE STORY!

Note; This prologue is in Naruto's POV. After that, Its back to the norm.

* * *

It was dark. The sound of something crumbling echoed in the damp darkness. The patter of padded paws on cement ground grew louder. As if it were approaching, coming so close that the beast's heavy breaths could be felt. For a moment, there was a roar and the sound of flesh being torn and blood being spilt. Then there was silence. Complete and utter silence.

* * *

Yo! If you didn't know at first, I'm Uzumaki Naruto. Hmm? Oh gods no! Don't call me fishcakes! It's not my fault my dad was a ramen fanatic… to the point of naming his son after a topping! Then again, I can't really blame him. Ramen IS the most addictive and tastiest food around at a dead low price. Especially healthy as well, having the right portions of carbohydrates, protein, fibre and… wait. I'm not here to talk about ramen! Let me get back on track. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, I just turned twenty last week and I'm dead.

Well, I think I am. But I'm still talking to you yes? Well… Wait, before I say anything else, let me get this out of my system first- HAH! I DIDN'T DIE AS A VIRGIN! IN YOUR FACE SASUKE TEME! -Ahem- Right, so what happened was; I was fighting an epic battle against the last mega boss, Tobi AKA Madara after killing the uber annoying mini boss, Orochimaru and the other mini bosses that made up Akatsuki. And naturally, I won with a bang! -Scoff- Of course I did! I AM the Hero in this epic tale right? And heroes naturally always win. –Grin-

Anyway, I did win, but I guess I kind of… also destroyed the world. -Giggle- Sorry, I tend to giggle when I'm guilty or embarrassed. Which isn't often i assure you. And, apparently, I guess I can't survive when the world is destroyed. So here I am dead and alone in a dark echoic room at god knows where with the annoying sound of water constantly dripping at an agonising slow rate. Well, at least I'm not in hell, with the pitchforks and eternal flames and all that… That reminds me… I don't even know where the stupid furball is. Not a clue, nada, zilch. Wait…. Is that… I think I hear it coming here. Uhh…. Coming here? Oh.. My… God… its outta the cage man! I can feel its breath on me, seems like its right in front of me now. Hmm… I guess I've gone blind if I can't even see the furball's eerie glowing red eyes. I opened my mouth to say something to the fox, but nothing came out. A sudden pain jolted my senses. Ow. OWW. OH MY F--- ITS EATING ME ALIVE!!!!!---------------

* * *

In a galaxy far far away, asteroids crashed together soundlessly, ricocheting off opposite directions. There was a scream; or rather, lack thereof a scream then a blinding flash of light and the appearance of a silver metallic spacecraft bearing the words Nirvana at the side accompanied by several other smaller spacecrafts and the shouts of "Mister Alien"'s. Weird, seeing as sound never travels in space…

* * *

Chashu…. Ramen….. Shoyu……. Misooo…… Narutooooo……………………………………………………. I hummed a tone to my own name for the nth time. That'll be what you do when you get stuck in god knows where with a burning in your belly and throat that you can't do anything about. Singing about your favourite food. –Ahem- I guess you're wondering what happened after the abrupt shout yes? Well, it seems like the annoying furball thought I was a snack and bit me. I think… Anyway, it triggered a series of reactions akin to a chemical reaction… Of course, due to the fact that I STILL can't see… I don't know what happened after that… there was a soundless thump and drag. I deduce, I am becoming both blind and deaf. I tried moving around some time ago, and found that I can't even move my body. Hmm… wonder when was the last time I've felt the wind in my hair and saw civilisation…. Far too long I reckon.

I take back what I said about this not being as bad as hell. This is more of a hell than that superficial pitchfork and flame riddled place. This, a place where you won't be able to move, see and feel and probably hear… Wait... i DO hear, only the annoying sound of water dripping agonisingly SLOOOWWWLY... It's annoying really, you only have your thoughts as your companion and you can't scratch that annoying imaginary itch right on that particular spot... If hell is a place where you get tortured for eternity, I wouldn't mind it. I even miss the Tsukiyomi! At least there's company, the company of an insane enemy but company nonetheless…

Gawd..... Is this punishment for being so dashingly handsome when I was alive? Or was it the fact that I prayed to the Ramen God more than thou?

..... Must have been the Ramen God... -Sigh- Ow! Annoying light! Careful around my sensitive eyes! Hey... light...? Is my mind playing tricks on me again? First... it was the imaginary ramen... now this? Wait.... Waitaminute!! I hear voices... hmmmm.... Something brushed against me... Is that you Kyuubi!!?? I'm gonna kick your ass to next week if you're playing a prank here! Wait... It's a hand... I feel fingers.... The Fox is a fox. And foxes don't have no fingers yo! Only paws!

The light's getting brighter... Hmmm.... I don't think this is the Fox's doing... Everything's clearing up..... I see outlines... One.... two... three... five... seven... Everything's clear now... And I can move my head... cool. Hmm... What's with their expression? Do i have something on my face? Reflexively I reached up and touched my face. Oooh... I still have that little bit of stubble I didn't shave off before that last fight...

I fell all of a sudden, my reflexes making me land on a crouch as I landed. Those kids are weird... they're still staring.... I glanced at my clothing. Or lack thereof proper clothing. My clothes are ruined! Well, at least I still have my black pants on... half of it anyway, enough to save the embarrassment of the six girls that are still gawking at me. Not that **I** have anything to be embarrassed about... I've gone with fewer clothes on both good and bad days before; the audience actually appraised what they saw...

..... They're still staring. -Sigh- I cleared my throat. I tilted my head with a grin and said for the first time after so long of not talking.

"Well hello there."

Damn... I could have said something cooler... Still gawking... wonder if there's any flies around that would fly into one of their mouths... Now THAT would be funny...

* * *

Ignore the Nirvana part... I just wanted to add it in for fun hehehe.....

GUESS WHICH TIMELINE! XD

Lemme know what you think!


End file.
